jojos_bizarre_fanfic_the_silent_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Pressure
Under Pressure Under Pressure is a close range humanoid type Stand capable of increasing the pressure of the air immediately around a touched object. Since Angela has had enough time to fully comprehend the full extent of her Stand power, she can control the pressure applied to her from all directions, allow her attacks to hit with increased power, her movements to be jet-like in speed, control the air around her to become dense and stop both physical attacks and light from passing, thus rendering her invisible, and more. Appearance Under Pressure is a female-like stand, presenting salmon and teal colours, alongside a few Psi symbols forming a crown around her head and a skirt just above her knees. Under Pressure presents yellow robotic eyes with blue pupils, and human like features. The back of her hands are marked with the Psi symbol as well, and she presents thin, leather-like kneepads and shoulderpads with a P on them, for Pascal. The P are inverted on her right side, so the bump points outwards. Personality Under Pressure presents some personality traits. When uncommanded, Under Pressure seems to float and wander around Angela's two meter range, and if small objects are nearby, may pick them up and make them float. Under Pressure exhibits a Stand Cry of 'Mmmdabedabeda" which it performs when unleashing a barrage of pressure-heavy punches. Abilities Pushing Down Much like Echoes, Act 3's Three Freeze', Under Pressure is capable of adding immense pressure to a touched object, making it collapse in the direction she chooses. However, contrary to Echoes, Act 3, Under Pressure can fully adjust and even change the direction of the added pressure, causing objects and creatures to fly away from or towards her, or even up to the sky. Once Under Pressure loses contact with an object, Pushing Down"s effects disappear after two seconds. The speed of flight is generally around 35 kilometers per hour. Flight Under Pressure can cause the air around itself and Angela to push her in any direction, thus enabling flight. While the high speeds and sudden turns / stops would at the least cause sickness, and often be fatal, Under Pressure can also hold itself and its user together with the same pressure. This allows for both of them to turn at unpredictable speeds, often disregarding aerodynamics, momentum and other basic ideas for more conventional flight. Air Barrier Under Pressure can cause surrounding air to become extremely pressurized, and condense it down into a tight, bulletproof shield. If further pressured, this air barrier can render even light incapable of passing through, refracting light around her and causing a visible disturbance in the location. While this is not true invisibility, it renders her very hard to spot, specially if she's moving. Increase Strength Under Pressure can boost her own attacks by pressuring the air to help her.punch or kick. This, coupled with extra pressure around her arms to keep them from shattering or breaking, allows her to tear down parts of buildings with relative ease, if at the cost of a long cooldown period. Close Wounds If Angela or an ally is hurt, Under Pressure can try and manipulate the pressure of nearby objects to remove debris or bullets from the body and force the wound to close. While the wound itself will not remain closed unless Under Pressure maintains pressure, it allows for efficient cleaning and stitching of the wound. Notes, Trivia, Aditional Information